The train crash  Chapter 1
by Empress dee
Summary: How I met Terry Bogard from Fatal Fury in a dream.


**The South Town Adventures**

_Based on dreams that I have had on the King of Fighters/Fatal Fury Characters_

(I do use actual character names here, and it has nothing to do with actual storylines)

**Chapter 1 – The train crash**

Riding the train; it was an activity I rarely got to do these days. My name is Empress Dee and I am about to tell you my love life with famous Fatal Fury Lone Wolf Terry Bogard. No, there will not be any graphical sex scenes nor will there be intense violence. But, I do promise you that it will be exciting. So, getting back to the story, I was riding on the passenger train going from a place known as Hamster City and heading into South Town.

Hamster City is a fictional place located in a fictional Galaxy known as the Renaissance Galaxy. The only way to really get there is through my mind. It is the northern city on a Planet known as Planet Hamster. Now, this planet is not an infestation of Hamsters or small rodents that likes sunflower seeds. It was called Planet Hamster because hamsters are cute and the Planet was pretty cute with only 4 real major cities in it; 5 if you count the center.

I was on my way to see Kenneth Masters. Yes, Ken masters, you know, the guy that was a Capcom Street fighter in the 1980's and the 1990's? Well, in this day and age, he's kind of slacked off of the martial arts, only training every now and then, and has become a mechanical vital organs surgeon. Before we need to send you to see him, let me explain what he does exactly.

Okay, say you were having some sort of lung problem. For example, say you smoked like a steam engine for like 50 or 60 years. (Okay, I know you're not that old, but still, you get the point here.) And let's say your lungs were going to burst at any moment. You'd be rushed to hospital the moment that the doctors in South Town found out about such a problem. Ken would most likely see you. He would take out your old lungs, and yes, you would be dead for a little while, but not for too long. Then he would replace them with a new set of lungs that would biodegrade into your body to become fleshly lungs once more in about two weeks time. Lungs are only one of the organs he operates on. But, I cannot spoil the story just yet. Tee hee, and hee.

As I was riding the train, I was looking out the window enjoying the sights of the desert. It was the month of July at this point as that is a bit of important information that you will need. It was very hot out, but the train provided decent air conditioning. Letting out a sigh, some arguing grasped my attention.

I glanced out the window and looked above me. However, the view wasn't good, so I just listened. One of the men who was arguing said, "Shoryoken!"

A blue flash of light went sailing away from the west side of the train. It exploded into some empty buildings in an amazing light show. The other man began to clap and he said, "Not bad, Andy, not bad, but watch this move! POWER GEYSER!!!!"

I thought to myself, as the train began to shake violently, "That man who just yelled power geyser must be Terry Bogard. He's the only one I know that owns that move."

Just then, I was thrown to the opposite side of the train and all went black. I could still hear what was going on, though I could not move or see. Andy had said to Terry, "You idiot! What if there were passengers aboard that train?! It is rush hour you know! Think before you use those moves, don't be careless! You are lucky we landed at the University station, you dolt."

Terry was offended by such words, but nonetheless knew that his younger brother was right. He sighed and said, "I'll go look to see if there are any survivors in the train."

I could tell by the sound of Terry's voice that he felt sheepish for what he did, a total bad boy. Anyway, he found me and only me aboard the train and saw that I was still alive! My heart apparently had burst out of my chest and was being punctured like my heart was some sort of barbecued meat or something. (Sorry, that might have been gross.)

He yelled to Andy, "Found one! She looks to have a fatal wound, and yet, she is still alive. This is weird, but I gotta save her!"

Andy saw the injuries that I had and I could tell he ran for a garbage can to hurl in. I could hear him getting sick. This is how I knew that my injuries were serious.

At any rate, Terry took me upstairs and a while later, as I totally lost consciousness, began to get operated on. When I had come to in the middle of the operation, I noticed that I had no heart inside of my body! I did not say that this was a ghost-type story on purpose because as much as this was like a ghost story, this is how, in a dream I met Terry. Freaky, I know.

Not only did I see that I had no heart in my body, but I also saw that it was none other than Ken Masters performing the surgery. Ken was just taking a sip of water from a bottle of Avian he had nearby as he was telling Terry of the situation. I noticed a red thing that was in the shape of a heart with two tubes at either end. I supposed the tubes were where it hooked up in my body. I took the mechanical device off of the metal bed pan and sure enough, Terry turned to look my way. His face below his eyes turned a bit blue, then his cheeks puffed out, his face turned green, then he said to Ken, "Please excuse me a moment."

I realized then that I spooked Terry enough to be ill. As Terry raced for the nearest washroom, I pretended to not have done a thing. Obviously I had done something, but I was humorously pretending not to have. Ken had laughed and realized what happened.

Thus that concludes Chapter 1.


End file.
